Knock Knock
by crossbecca
Summary: A brief attempt at a bit off fluff......no promises its good though.....sorry summary...Jack and Daniel go out and get drunk and end up at Sam's.....not saying anymore! lol


Knock Knock  
  
Spoilers: none as far as I know  
  
Pairings: I'll let you guys guess that one... :P  
  
Disclaimer: the characters in this story unfortunately aren't mine..though if anyone would like to give me them I'll happily take them...  
  
Hope you enjoy the story, I haven't written in a while, as you can probably tell once you've read this story!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Knock knock  
  
Knock knock  
  
Who would be knocking on the door at, she looked at her bedside clock, 3 in the morning? And if the person knew her at all, they would know that once she actually went home to sleep she didn't like to be disturbed. Slowly and carefully Sam got out of bed and grabbed her robe from the end of the bed. She walked down the stairs and slowly opened the front door.  
  
'Hey Carter, we weren't sure you'd be up, but seems you are!' said Jack as Sam stared at him in horror. What the hell was her CO doing at her house at this time in the morning.  
  
'Hey Sam' came another slurred voice from behind her CO. She looked and there leaning on Jack for support was Daniel, completely pissed.  
  
'What can I do for you Sir?' she asked eventually coming to her senses.  
  
'We were in the neighbourhood and thought we'd pop in and say hi!' said Jack.  
  
'Yeah, hi Sam!' said Daniel, as if to back Jack up.  
  
'Do you know what time is it?'  
  
'Um..no' came her CO's reply.  
  
'How did you get here in the first place?'  
  
'Oh the bar was just round the corner and I couldn't remember where'd I left my car so I we thought we'd come and see if you knew where it was.' Came Jacks slurred reply. Sam stared at them for a few seconds longer, then realising they couldn't go home as they were, opened the door fully and motioned for them to enter. Daniel walked in first and stumbled quickly into the lounge where he proceeded to collapse on the sofa unconscious. Jack was next to enter and as he walked past Sam his hand brushed the lower part of her back. Sam turned to look at him shocked, but as she turned to look at him she realised he was too far gone to realise what he'd just done. Never mind Sam, one day it will happen she thought. Then stopped as she realised what she'd been thinking. She shook her head, as if to get rid of the thoughts, and proceeded to close the front door after them all.  
  
She followed her CO in the kitchen, where he was sitting at her table, staring at the walls.  
  
'Would you like a drink sir?'  
  
'A coffee would be great thanx.'  
  
'So what were you two doing out so late sir?'  
  
'Carter its 3 in the morning, I think you can drop the sirs for the moment' She looked at him startled, he now seemed as sober as normal and his words were no longer slurred anymore. She took one last quick look at him and turned back to making the coffees.  
  
'Sam you ok?'  
  
'Sorry sir.'  
  
'Jack'  
  
'Sorry Jack, I was just thinking about some things.'  
  
'Do you ever stop thinking?'  
  
'Yes I do..occasionally.'  
  
'Well maybe you should stop thinking so much,' he said gently as he came up behind her. Slowly and very gently he put his ands round her waist and lowered his head and started to kiss the back of her neck very lightly.  
  
'Sir! What are you doing?' came Sam's startled reply as she tried to escape his grasp, knowing he was too strong so he'd probably win anyway.  
  
'I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago.'  
  
'But Sir its against regulations, my future, your future, we could get court marshalled.'  
  
'Sam, its been 7 years, I don't care anymore, plus its 3 in the morning and as long as we are discreet and don't tell anyone I don't see why this can't work out.' He then slowly turned her round in his arms and looked into her eyes, there he saw all the love and emotion he knew that was mirrored in his eyes. Slowly, Sam lifted her head and kissed him gently but passionately on the lips. He melted into it immediately, all thoughts of coffee and regulations leaving their heads as they relaxed into each others arms.  
  
All thoughts in Sam's head stopped, as if by magic and all she could concentrate was on Jack, and that after so long he was FINALLY kissing her properly! She thought back to the day they had met and started to giggle, causing Jack to look at her strangely and remark  
  
'No giggling Major, you know the rules' he said giving her a wink as well.  
  
'Sorry Sir, but you know when I first met you I thought I was going to hate you, but I was so wrong!'  
  
'Same here' he said laughing along with her, 'although I did want to take you up on the arm wrestle but didn't think General Hammond would have liked that too much!'  
  
'Don't think he would have either sir'  
  
'Thought we'd got past this sir thing.'  
  
'We have' she said giving him another quick kiss on the lips, before extracting herself from his arms and continuing to make the coffees. Looking up she gave him a wicked grin,  
  
'You know sir, we both have leave coming up.'  
  
'Yessss' he replied slowly, trying to understand what she was thinking and what point she was trying to make.  
  
'Well I've always wanted to see you cabin and learn to 'fish' you know, plus it would give us time alone away from everyone else while we try and figure out what to do.'  
  
'Are you serious,' he said, giving her the biggest grin she'd ever seen on him.  
  
'Deadly' she said, returning the same massive grin, and with that they both walked hand in hand slowly up the stairs and to Sam's double bed...  
  
The End  
  
****************************************************************** Ok sorry I know its not great but haven't written in a while but couldn't think of another good story after 'The Plan'. Anyway hope you liked it...please review! Xxx 


End file.
